Conventional plectrums for playing stringed instruments are commonly a thin piece of flexible plastic, generally triangular in shape, which is grasped between the thumb and index finger. The plectrum is moved over the strings of a stringed instrument such as a guitar, bass, ukulele, or the like, to create sound. Such plectrums are generally comprised of die cut or cast plastic materials such as nylon, polycarbonate, high-density polyethylene, or other flexible polymers. Plectrums are typically die cut from a sheet or injection molded. Grasping a plectrum between the thumb and forefinger can cause fatigue that can lead to dropping the plectrum during performance. Such grasping can also reduce the flexibility of the plectrum. Means of attaching a plectrum to the thumb have been developed to mitigate such drawbacks and are referred to as thumb picks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the disclosed embodiment to provide a comfortable means of engaging a replaceable plectrum with a thumb, further providing a tactile engagement between said harness and plectrum, further providing engagement with the thumb allowing for appropriate flex of the plectrum.